Special Date
by souyoosk
Summary: Haru invites Makoto over for something a little more than just a sleepover.


_**A/N: This is a celebratory fic for my rp blog on tumblr reaching 69 followers~ Enjoy~**_

* * *

Makoto was a little nervous, had been since Haru had called him. It was rare for Haru to invite him over to stay the night and after they just started dating in secret too. Makoto had hidden those feelings for so long that he was shocked that Haru felt the same way. Though, to be fair, Haru wasn't exactly as dense as most people thought. Makoto knew this, yet it was a fact that was easily forgotten.

Makoto felt a little weird standing at Haru's front door with his things to stay the night. They hadn't spent the night at the other's house since middle school and Haru's parents weren't home…

_No, nononono, I can't think like that._ Makoto tried keeping his thoughts clean, but it was hard when it came to thinking about Haru sometimes. After waiting a full five minutes for Haru to come to the door, Makoto went around to the back entrance to let himself in.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto poked his head in, leaving his shoes at the back door. Makoto looked into the kitchen. Empty. He went upstairs, not even bothering with looking in the living room considering the only other two places Haru would be is in the bath or his room. But again as he glanced into both, Haru was nowhere to be found.

Makoto walked back down the stairs and checked the living room, stopping for a double-take when he saw Haru sprawled on the couch with just his boxers on, half-asleep. There were a couple of candles on the table which looked like they had been burning for quite a while.

"You're late." Haru sounded a bit irritated and Makoto smiled, kind of embarrassed.

"I had to sneak out since my mom mentioned me going over and the kids tried coming too." Makoto scratched the back of his head and let the silence fall between them.

Normally speaking, silence between the two was normal. But this situation was far from normal. Haru looked kind of…sultry laying on the couch with his arm draped over the back of the couch and his leg hanging off the edge carelessly. The way his eyelids were at half mast over those usually bright eyes was almost…indecent.

Makoto could feel his ears begin to heat up and forced his eyes away from Haru's body. But strange enough, Haru called to him in a husky voice that made Makoto's blood rush up and down. "Ma-ko-chaaan."

Mako's eye twitched at the –chan, but that beckoning finger quickly reminded what kind of mood Haru was creating.

Makoto dropped his things at the beginning of the door and felt his pants tighten a little as he moved to the couch. He kissed Haru's lips softly once, twice, three times before wrapping his arms around the other teen and whispering in his ear. "Haru, where, why, _how_ did you learn to do all this?"

"I looked it up." Haru answered simply, but breathlessly as he shivered from arousal. He reached his fingers to Makoto's shirt and started lifting it so that he could touch the firm muscle underneath. Makoto released Haru so that he could lift the shirt up as Haru continued to run his hands along the smooth muscles of Makoto's chest, sending shivers down the taller teen. Haru played with Mako's nipples for a few moments, enjoying the way that he moaned, but moved his hands down to the hem of Makoto's pants and stopped. "You want to do this too, right?"

"Yes." Makoto's answer was a hiss, begging for Haru to continue. But he paused too. "Haru, if we go further, we can't go back. Are you sure this is what you want too?"

"Idiot." Haru yanked Makoto forward by his pants and planted a kiss on his waist line. "I am a teenager too and I didn't say that I returned your feelings without meaning it."

"Haru.." Makoto couldn't help the smile that lit up his face at hearing Haru's confession. He kneeled next to Haru and kissed him on the cheek. "What did you look up for us to do, Haru?"

"69." Haru grinned.

Makoto didn't complain that Haru decided it was best if he laid on the couch. He couldn't imagine having the strength to stay kneeling as Haru ran his tongue and hand over his throbbing member. Moans escaped his lips carelessly, causing Haru to gasp uneasily every now and then despite his best efforts to stay quiet. Makoto was careful to keep his teeth tucked behind his lips as he ran his own mouth up and down Haru's erection with a steady rhythm until both of them were bucking into each other's mouths.

H-Haru-nnn, I-I'm really close." Makoto moaned again as Haru ran his tongue over his tip.

Haru moaned as he pulled away to reply, "M-me too."

The squeezing and rhythm picked up in pace as their climaxes were reached almost simultaneously. Makoto came first, harder than he ever had with his hand. He moaned loudly in his throat which caused Haru's climax to be reached just a moment later. Both of them swallowed as much as they could, the extra spilling out the sides of their mouths.

Haru moved so that he was face to face with Makoto again and collapsed on his chest. Makoto smiled happily, wiping the white liquid from the corner of Haru's mouth. "Are you happy, Haru?"

"Nn, yeah." He was sleepy, Makoto could tell.

"Let's move to the futon. And get some clothes on." Makoto nudged Haru, but there was no response from him. He realized that Haru's breathing was rhythmic and deep; he was asleep.

Makoto just smiled again, tired out as well and Haru's warmth not helping. He pulled the blanket down from the side of the couch and tried to drape it over them both as best as he could. He tucked Haru's head under his chin and settled into the couch to sleep.


End file.
